Reminisce
by Coby Coyle
Summary: This is a story of one shots. Harry Potter characters will be going over their memories, good or bad. There will be more then one of some, like Sirius Black gets a few, and Harry. There will even be some interesting ones you wouldnt expect, like Bellatrix


_**Chapter 1**_

_**(A/N: I thought this would be highly appropriate XD)**_

_**Takes place during Order of The Pheonix. Sirius and Lupin are in Grimmauld Place, looking through a photo album they found. They are alone in the house.**_

Sirius walked around Grimmauld Place, cleaning. He was all alone. Buckbeak was upstairs, but that was it. Molly wasn't even there, she was off with Arthur somewhere. _I wish Harry was here..._The thought trailed off. No use moping. _And anyway, Harry belongs at Hogwarts,_ He thought. He sighed.

And he turned. Just then, the fireplace blazed a bright, glowing green. He smiled. Someone was finally going to join him here, in this bloody old house.

"Remus!" He cried, as his best friend Remus Lupin stepped out of the fireplace.

"Sirius, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm...not so good." Sirius admitted. _I could complain to him, but what's the point?_ He thought.

Lupin nodded. "I figured. So I came for a visit. Do you need any help cleaning?" Sirius smiled. "Yes, thank you Remus. I can always count on you...I'll get those cupboards. You can take the kitchen."

Lupin nodded. "Yes Sirius." Sirius watched as Lupin walked into the kitchen, and then he grabbed the duster rag and box to use to put any items in, and got started.

A few minutes later, he pulled out a black thing covered in dust. "What's this?" He murmured out loud to himself. He dusted it off with the rag, and saw that it was an old photo album. His eyes widened in shock. He had no idea this was here, and was surprised to have just found it now. He opened it up carefully. It looked like it would fall apart any second. It had been handled a lot, not so carefully. And what he saw in it, he gasped. It was an old picture, and it was of him, Lupin, James, and Peter. They all had their arms around each other, and they were smiling and waving at the camera. Sirius smiled, and yelled for Lupin to come into the room.

Lupin walked into the room. "Yes Sirius? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Remus, look at this, oh my gosh." He shoved the photo album at him, the picture of the smiling four waving at him. Lupin's eyes widened. "Sirius, is this ---." Sirius cut him off. "Yes, it's us, from our Hogwarts days. James, Peter, you, and I." He smiled. "I found it in that one cupboard. It's pretty old-be careful with it." He warned him. Lupin nodded. "I see...wow does that bring back memories." He murmured. Sirius watched as he lightly touched the picture. He looked afraid, as if the photo would disapear. And Sirius understood why. Sirius's hand closed into a fist as he looked at Peter Pettigrew in the photo. _The lying scum. _He thought. _Betraying Lily and James. How could he. I would've died! _He got angry everytime something about Pettigrew turned up. He trusted Pettigrew, even made him a Marauder with the other two. Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs. And Wormtail betrayed them. _The name Wormtail fits him. _He thought scathingly.

Lupin broke him from his thoughts. "Look Sirius!"

Sirius looked down at the next photograph. It was Harry, as a small child flying around on that miniature broom Sirius had gotten for him. Sirius smiled. He loved Harry so much, and he was so proud of his godson. And Harry was particularly a cute little boy in this picture. Those bright green eyes, Lily's eyes, staring up at the camera from under that messy mop of black hair. His glasses strewn all over the place. Seemed just like him now too. Sirius laughed lightly. Lupin smiled. "I remember that."

"Yes." Sirius said, suddenly missing Harry even more now. He wish he could be a student with him. That would be like having James back...but no. Harry isn't James. But the thought was a nice idea. He sighed longingly and flipped the crinkled page. What he saw next made him burst into laughter.

"What? What is it Sirius?" Lupin asked, as Sirius roared with laughter. Sirius pointed, and it was a picture taken from a distance, but you could still see everything perfectly. Severus Snape was hanging from a tree branch by his ankles, his mouth open in an enraged scream. James and Sirius himself were standing under him with their wands pointed up at him. They had put him up there. Lupin stood at a distance, staring disapprovingly. Wormtail was laughing along with the rest of the students.

Lupin shook his head. "Sirius, Sirius, Sirius." He sighed. "Always bulling Severus."

"Of course I bullied Snivellus, he was such a little freak, immersed in the dark arts." He snorted. He had never even felt guilty about the rivalry between him and the Potions Master. _And the rivalry will never heal. _He thought. _Remus may tolerate him, but I certainly can't._

Lupin flipped the page. "I'd rather not talk about Severus...at least not in front of you." Lupin smiled, to show he was partially joking. Sirius rolled his eyes. Always the good one, he was. _Ridiculous, he needs to let loose sometime. _Sirius thought, smirking, as he flipped the page.

"Look." Sirius said suddenly, pointing at the picture.

"Wow. Is that all of us in animal form?" Lupin asked.

"Wormtail must have taken the picture. And yes, who else would it be?" Sirius replied.

It was a picture of a big black dog with very messy fur, a tall and handsome stag, and a huge werewolf, all staring at the camera, under a full moon.

"Ah. I had taken the potion." Lupin said.

"Mmm hmm. Animal form was always fun with you around." Sirius snickered.

Lupin rolled his eyes. "So you say, Sirius. Whatever." Lupin just had to crack a smile though.

"James was so cocky. Look at that expression on his face. Even as an animal, you could tell. He's basically saying 'Oh yea, I'm a stud.' Sirius laughed. "So typical." He said.

Lupin nodded. "Remember the time he was flirting, quite rudely, with that one girl in Ravenclaw, to try to make Lily jealous?"

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed. "He tried to disarm Wormtail, but used Winguardiam Leviosa instead, and Wormtail flew up into the air." Sirius laughed darkly. "The little rat deserved it. And the Ravenclaw was not impressed. I told him later that it was Expelliarmus, and he hit me. We all laughed at him later..." Sirius trailed off, staring out at the wall. He was really starting to miss James now. _Maybe looking through the photo album wasn't such a good idea. _He thought.

Lupin saw his expression. "Sirius, this keeps the memories alive. Without this, would we remember half of these moments as we grow old?"

Sirius realized that Lupin was right. He wanted to remember James, not shove him in a cupboard and forget about him. At that moment, Harry walked in the front door. "Sirius, Remus." He said happily.

"Harry. Welcome back." Sirius said warmly, glancing at his Godson. He couldn't believe how tall he was now. "Come over here bean pole." He grinned. Harry came over and hit him playfully. "Don't make me jynx you now mate." Sirius said, smiling. "Come look at this, I think you'll like it Harry."

Harry looked down, and saw a smiling picture of James, Sirius, and Remus. He gasped. "Is that my dad? And you and Lupin?"  
"Yes, quite." Lupin smiled, answering for him. "He looks just like you doesnt he? James I mean, of course."

"Yea..." Harry said, staring at the picture with a sort of wistful feeling. He wish he would have known James, would have been able to be there with him.

Sirius glanced at him. "Harry, I want you to have this picture." He murmured softly. It was true, he was very attached, but he was willing to give it up for Harry's sake.

Harry's eyes widened. "Really? Sirius, this is---" Sirius cut him off. "Take it Harry. I have other pictures in this album. And I think its rightfully yours now. And look, Wormtail's not in this picture." He said. He grinned and clapped Harry on the back. Harry stared down at the picture, emotion in his eyes. Sirius smiled, loving that his Godson was happy. "Come on Harry, let's get something to eat."  
"Ok Sirius. Remus, come with us." Lupin smiled. "I wouldn't miss this." He stood up and grabbed his jacket. Harry walked out of Grimmauld Place. Lupin walked out after him. "Come on Sirius. I'll pay." He called.

Sirius glanced around the apartment he hated so much. "I hate this place...but maybe it holds some value to me." He murmured softly. He looked around, drowning in memories, good and bad. But he was grateful for them all the same. He turned off the light, and the apartment went dark. "I'm going to go eat with my real family." He whispered, smiling. He closed the door and went to join his true family in having a fun night.

_**(A/N: Tell me what you think!)**_


End file.
